


Picking Up the Pieces

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

Once again, he found himself cleaning up after another argument--another one of Marcus's rages. Oliver wasn't entirely sure what was behind this one. Marcus came home from work and just started throwing things.

Oliver never really minded having to pick up the pieces. He would do anything for his lover--even give up Quidditch if Marcus asked him to. He swept the pieces of the porcelain tea set his mother gave them and hung the cracked mirror on the wall.

He stopped as Marcus came back into the room. It was time for the best part--the make-up sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)


End file.
